


unusual perils of having one's life endangered

by friendlyghost



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: (Near) Exhibitionism, Danger Kink, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyghost/pseuds/friendlyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay is seventeen and on the run from Templars. There are side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unusual perils of having one's life endangered

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned this in the summary, but the underage warning is due to Shay's age in the fic (17) but that is not mentioned or fetishized in any way so make of that what you will.
> 
> Please note that this was written entirely because of [Hilary](http://jacobfrie.tumblr.com/) and published mostly because of [Caroline](http://hunterconnor.tumblr.com/) and that I have never played an AC game in my entire life up to this point. I would be very surprised if this fit into canon but it's not technically an AU.

Shay’s running through the woods as fast as he can, away from the Templars chasing him. His mind is blurred from the adrenaline and…other things, but there are three things that he is completely and totally aware of:

1\. He’s being chased by Templars.  
2\. His life is in danger. As in, the Templars will most likely kill him if the catch him, or take him prisoner at the very least.  
3\. He has never been more turned on in his entire life.

Do you know how hard it is to run with your cock hard in between your legs? It's very hard, pun not intended. The Templars are gaining on him. If one of them circles around to in front of Shay and sees him in this state...

Well, Shay isn't sure what would happen, but he knows it wouldn't be good. He sees a shed up ahead. Thank God. He manages a burst of speed, just enough to get him behind the shed without the Templars noticing.

He settles down behind it and breathes heavily, waiting for his heart rate to slow down.

It doesn't. He stays hard, too.

Shay tries to will his dick down—the Templars could come across you at any minute, you need to go, get out of here!—but it doesn't work.

If anything, the opposite happens.

There's only one solution he can think of, to be honest. It's a terrible idea. Absolutely terrible, completely and utterly ridiculous, will put him in even more danger—

He won't do it.

Shay takes a shaking breath and palms himself through the fabric of his pants. His hips twitch in response, a shiver that ends with his head hitting against the back wall of the shed. He unlaces his pants, fumbling fingers making the task take much longer than it normally would.

Shay almost cries out when he gets a hand on his bare cock. Fuck. That would give him away to the Templars for sure. He lifts his hand up to his mouth and bites down, hard, the only thing he can think of doing to keep silent.

Secure in the knowledge that any noises he makes will be more or less muffled, Shay moves his hand up and down his cock faster and faster. He thinks he hears the Templars run past the shed where he's hiding, right on the other side of the wall—

If they find him like this, he's dead.

The knowledge makes his cock twitch in his hand.

Shay's back arches up, whole body curving away from the wall of the shed. Everything is adding up, making his blood run hotter and hotter—the footfalls outside that he's not sure whether or not are real, the solidity of the wall behind him, the way his heels are slipping in the dirt and he has to struggle to stay balanced, the way his hips buck when he gives a particularly hard twist to the head of his cock.

If his other hand wasn't in his mouth, he would be reaching up to tug at a nipple or maybe reaching down past the back side of his pants to stroke against—

It is this last thought, along with the sound of a Templar shouting, "I think we lost him!" from right behind the wall of the shed that makes Shay come. He shudders a couple more times, back lowering down to the wall of the shed. Shay looks at his come-covered hand and wipes it off against the wall of the shed, only grateful that none got on his clothes. His other hand has a bite mark pressed into it.

Shay laces up his pants and runs.

**Author's Note:**

> The original title was "Shay and the Shed" but it was changed. Because of reasons.


End file.
